


La familia Kongo

by Calo767



Category: Eyeshield 21
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24209701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calo767/pseuds/Calo767
Summary: Mis padres son los jugadores de futbol americano Hiruma Yoichi y Kongo Agon, tengo 5 hermanos y soy la unica mujer de la casa y antes de que lo digan, no, mi vida no es una jodida pesadilla siendo la unica mujer de la casa y si quieren saber que pasa en esta jodidamente rara familia, pues lean esta jodida historia.
Relationships: Hiruma Youichi/Kongo Agon
Kudos: 5





	La familia Kongo

Cada vez que le digo a alguien que soy la única mujer en una familia de hombres, no me entienden al principio.  
Primero me ven confundidos y dicen cosas como "Pero y tu mama?" Y yo siempre contesto "Tengo 2 jodidos padres" y luego me ven con cara de lastima o incomodidad y dicen "Que duro ha de ser la unica mujer de la casa!"  
Aclaremos algo.  
Ser criada por puros hombres no es algo malo, te formas un carácter y sabes como sus mentes retorcidas y asquerosas piensas, incluso llegas a ser uno de ellos; sigo siendo mujer, pero no fui criada como la mayoría.  
Obvio no todo es color de rosa, al ser la única mujer las "charlas" sobre cambios corporales y eso son el doble de incomodas de lo que deberían, al punto que ni tu ni tus padres están dispuestos a hacerlo, en mi caso, ninguno de los dos dio inicio a una conversación de estas, así que tuve que aprender todo por Internet, de alguna forma sobreviví, pero eso no significa que no se que puedo contar con mis jodidos padres cuando quiera, o alguno de mis hermanos que, por cierto, son 5.  
Esta el mayor, un egolatra demasiado parecido a uno de mis viejos llamado Yachiro, es un odioso.  
Esta el segundo mayor, el es mas tranquilo que el otro pero sigue siendo un malnacido que solo le importa a el mismo, ese es Ryuchiro  
Luego estamos yo y mi gemelo, Yoichiro, y si somos gemelos y no, no nos parecemos, al menos ya no  
Esta el segundo menor, un bastardo sarcástico que le vale todo y todos, Akiro  
Y el menor de la familia, un mocoso impertinente que le encanta joder cuando puede, Makoto  
Esa es mi familia, obviamente faltan mis jodidos primos y tíos y demás pero sinceramente que hueva asi que a tomar por culo con ellos.

**Author's Note:**

> Pues este ha sido el prologo, me ha tomado mucho tiempo reunir el coraje para escribir esto por que esta pareja es mi OTP y no hay muchos trabajos sobre ellos, asi que, espero que la disfruten  
> Y por cierto, sus hijos son biologicos, podria decir que es mpreg este mundo, pero NO es omegaverse.


End file.
